Suicune's Love
by LucarioFreak
Summary: A Johto story with the crystal girl Marina, is stalked and raped by Suicune in Elix Forest. The story goes deeper when Marina is pregnant. Jimmy, the gold and silver Boy, willingly help Marina with her poke'baby as Jimmy is on a quest to kill Suicune.
1. Chapter 1

Suicune's Love

Part One

It all started when trainer Marina (The Pokémon Crystal girl), started to rush to the poke center after her feraligator lost a battle against Jimmy's (The pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal guy) Typlosion.

She had to cut across Elix Forest to reach to the town close to her and to the poke center. However what is about to happen will change her life forever...

"_Just hang there Feraligator, we're almost there to the poke center_" says Marina, holding to her pokeball that professor Elm gave to her, extra tight.

Marina was running full speed jumping and dodging bushes and tree branches through Elix Forest.  
As she was walking she hears a pokemon cry and a black shadow jumps across in front of her.  
"_W-what was that?" _says Marina frightened a bit.  
Without her feraligator, she was powerless as it was her only defense.  
Marina waited, standing her frightened. She was sweating from the running and shaking in fear. Her 2 blue pig tails were flowing in the wind, while the trees were shaking and the leaves were falling.

For a good 5 minutes she waited and she resumed running through Elix forest.  
"_I can't let my Feraligator suffer any longer, I have to hurry_"  
Says Marina.

As she was running down the path near the forest lake, she sees a black figure with ribbons jump up on the trees.  
_"W-what?" _says Marina in suprise again.  
_"W-who is it?"_ demanded Marina in a mix of fear and suprise.

Suddenly a big blue beautiful pokemon, with a crystal shape head, drops down in front of her. It had a little fuzzy beard on it's chin, long white ribbons attached and some diamond shape patterns on it's fur. And it even a big purple cape on it's back.

"_W-what pokemon are you?" _Demanded Marina.  
The pokemon stood there on it's 4's like a dog.  
"_I am suicune, the great pokemon_" says Suicune.  
_"Y-you can t-talk?"_ says Marina in great suprise.  
_"Yes I can talk Marina. I been watching you for a very long time, every since you were young, every since you recieved your Feraligator when it was a totidile...every since you saw me at the burnt tower with my 2 brothers."_

_"Burnt Tower?!? Wait, you are one of the legendary 3 dogs with Entei and Raiku!" _Says Marina excitedly.  
_"Yes I am Marina and I've been waiting to this very day Marina, to be my love"_ says Suicune.  
_"WHAT to MATE?!? I'm only 17 and I'm a HUMAN girl trainer! You can't mate with me and you're a pokemon!" _says Marina in fear.  
"_I don't wanna call it to mate, I wanna call it love Marina! And you will be mine forever!" _says suicune.

_"No, NO! This can't be happening!" _says Marina shaking.  
Suddenly, she dashes to the opposite of suicune and runs for her life.  
Everything was a blur, Marina holding her pokeball tight with her fainted Feraligator inside, was running for her life.  
She jumped and dodged tree branches high and low.  
To the left of her, she can see suicune jumping in the shadows, from tree branch to tree branch. Approaching closer to her.  
WHAM!!!  
Wasn't paying attention, Marina hit a tree branch against her face very hard.  
_"Aaaah! F*^#!!!_  
Marina swears out loud in pain as she drops her pokeball on the ground.  
Blood began to ooze out from her nose as it bleeds.  
Marina laid there on the leafy ground in pain holding her nose.  
Before she can get up, Suicune sweeps down from the tree and sets his front right paw in her chest firmly, so she won't get up.  
_"Please, I beg you, don't do this to me Suicune"_ begged Marina in tears.  
_"Marina, you are my love and after I set this seed inside you, we will be together forever!"_  
Suicune's face lowers as he licks her face.  
Marina turns her head, crying silently.  
Suicune used his paws to tears off Marina's bike shorts.  
Marina whimpers as she closes her eyes.  
_"Now this is it Marina, this is when we will be together forever my love"_ says Suicune.  
_"No..." _says Marina in a faint voice.

Suicune's 8 inch penis was already erected. Of course it was pink and precum was already cumming out of him. Very excitedly, Suicune penetrated Marina through her torn bike shorts as he lowered down his 4's.  
_"Ooh!" _says Marina weakly, being penetrated.  
Marina couldn't believe she was being raped by a Pokémon.  
She was in such pain as her bloody nose, her body just went numb as the pokemon was thrusting her against the grassy forest ground.

_"Yes, yes Marina!"_ says the pokemon in pleasure.

_"Ohhh."_ moaned Marina in awkward pleasure.

Everything was a blur and after awhile, she felt the pokemon cum inside her.

"_I love you Marina…."_says the Suicune as his voice starts to faint.

_Marina whited out...._


	2. Chapter 2

Suicune's Love

Part Two

"_Marina? Marina_?..." says a fainted voice.

Marina slowly opens her eyes and find herself in a poke center bed. Next to her was Jimmy and his Typlosion. And her Feraligator was next to him too, healed from the battle she had earlier with Jimmy.

Jimmy was of course looking all cool and shit. With his yellow and black cap backwards and his red hoodie and black shorts. But instead of acting cocky, he had a serious worried look on his face.

"_Marina are you ok_?" asks Jimmy in concern.

"_I feel weird and sore_." says Marina.

Marina's blue hair was let down and was rather messy.

She looked weak and rather pale and sick.

"_I-I heard you were...raped by a pokemon Marina. If only i never had that battle earlier today, none of this wouldn't happene_d" says Jimmy in guilt.

"_Its not your fault Jimmy_." says Marina as she looks in the opposite direction from Jimmy.

Suddenly nurse joy comes in with a very sad look on her face.

"_Nurse joy what's the status on Marina's health_?" asks Jimmy.

"_Jimmy I will have to ask you and your pokemon to step outside for a mi_nute" demanded Nurse Joy.

With a worried and stern look on Jimmy's face, he walks outside the nurse room.

"_What's the matter Nurse Joy_?" asks Marina weakly.

"_Marina this isn't easy to say, but...."_Nurse Joy said in a faint voice.

"_but what_?" says Marina seriously.

"_Marina, that pokemon had left it's seed inside you. You're pregnant Marina...I'm terribly sor_ry" says Nurse Joy in sadness.

_"PREGNANT BY A F***ING POKEMON!?!_" screams Marina in a mix of suprise and rage.

Suddenly the heart meter on the machine starts beating fast.

_"Marina I have to ask you to calm down, this is not good for you to engage in rash behavior like this_!" says Nurse Joy.

_"It is not good for your health_" she continues.

Marina then takes a deep breath and the heart meter returns to it's normal pace.

_"I will leave you alone for now to cool down, we will figure out a solution_" says nurse joy.

She walks out the room through slide in door.

Jimmy then rushes back in along with his Typlosion and Marina's Feraligator.

_"Feraligator?" _says the pokemon in worry.

_"Your feraligator had been worried about you ever since you were placed in the poke center emergency room. I noticed you haven't called me through your poke'gear for an hour, so I came down to Elix Forest and some trainers told me you were hurt and rushed to the poke'center_" says Jimmy.

_"Thank you Jimmy. That's real sweet of you"_ says Marina.

_"So are you gonna get a abortion or something?" _asks Jimmy.

_"I dunno...I might keep it." _she says

_"What? Keep a half pokemon and half human baby?"_ asks Jimmy in suprise.

_"Well yes...I just have a special feeling about this." _says Marina.

_"But how will you take care of it? And what pokemon did this?" _demanded Jimmy.

_"I am a trainer Jimmy, I can take care of a poke baby." _says Marina.

Marina spend the last hour explaining everything about it and telling her about the legendary blue pokemon, Suicune.

As that was going on, outside the poke center on top of the trees, was suicune resting on the tree branch, watching the 2 through the window. It was windy and dusk outside, as suicune's ribbons and purple cape was blowing through the wind.

_"This is only the beginning my love, we will soon be together and forever my love"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Comment:_

_Sup, just a few things I wanna say real quick! Sorry it took so long for me to update this fic, but I will gice it a big 3 chapter update._

_I noticed how popular this fan fic was getting as I get emails everyday of people adding it their favorites._

_I was busy updating my pokemon forum, [http]pokefreak64[dot]forumotion[dot]net_

_It's kinda doing low with members so if you guys wouldn't mind, could you join it if you like this fic?_

_A more updated version of Suicune's Love can be found there too with illustrated story art as well!_

_Thanks!_

Part Three

_"Damn it! Why must this happen!" _says Jimmy.

Jimmy and his Typlosion was at the pokemon park at night.

While Marina and her Feraligator rested at the goldenrod city hospital, Jimmy decided to go out for fresh air.

Jimmy was sitting on a bench under the park street light, tossing rocks into the grass ahead of him.

_"Typlosion?" _says the pokemon in concern.

_"Its ok Typlosion."_says Jimmy petting his pokemon on his head.

_"Hey remember when we caught that beedrill together and won that bug contest?" _says Jimmy as he chuckles a bit.

Jimmy had a long history in Jhoto and in Kanto.

It's been well over 2 years since he gotten all the badges and defeated the elite 4.

Every place he goes to brings up an old memory of his.

As Jimmy was tossing rocks in dim lighted park, Jimmy saw a black figure run by in the grass.

_"Whoa what was that!?" _says Jimmy

_"Typlosion!" _stands the pokemon in alert, ready for battle.

_"Typlosion, get ready for battle!" _Says Jimmy.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you"_ says the black figure in the night grass.

The shadow eventually walks out of the grass and into the street light on the park sidewalk.

It was Suicune, with his diamond head and shiny blue fur with his magnificent purple cape and ribbions.

_"Whoa!" _says Jimmy in suprise.

_"Grrr"_growls his Typlosion.

Jimmy quickly pulls out his pokedex and capture him.

_"Legendary pokemon, Suicune. Suicune is one of the legendary 3 dogs that were rumored to be the children of legendary pokemon, Ho-oh and Lugia. The 3 dogs are known to be very fast as they constantly run in the wild."_says the pokedex.

_"Yes I am Suicune, the father of the seed I planted in Marina"_says the pokemon.

_"You fucking jerk! Why did you do that to Marina! She's a human teenage girl!" _screams Jimmy!

_"I am only here to ask for you to back off from her"_says Suicune.

_"No way! Marina been my best friend since we were in poke elementry! I love her and I won't let you ruin her life!" _says Jimmy.

_"Oh really? You see I been watching you too Jimmy. Everytime Marina be nice to you, you always be rude to her and ignore her love she shows you" _says Suicune.

Jimmy blushes.

_"Well that because I can't show her I'm weak like that. I gotta keep my image cool as the pokemon champ!" _says Jimmy.

_"But you will pay for what you done to Marina!" _continues Jimmy.

_"Typlosion use Flamethrower!" _commanded Jimmy to his Typlosion.

"_Typlosion!!!" _screams the pokemon as huge flames comes out of the pokemon's mouth.

Suddenly, Suicune dissappeared and Typlosion missed.

He used Extremespeed and Knocked his Typlosion hard!

BAM!!!

_"Typlosiooon!" _says the pokemon as he was knocked down in a KO!

Typlosion faints...

_"You can not defeat me Jimmy!" _says Suicune.

_"I am stronger than you think." _continues the pokemon.

"_You jerk, you'll pay for this!" _says Jimmy.

_"Come meet me at the burnt tower where me and Marina met years ago. If you beat me, you can kill me and the poke baby can go too." _says Suicune.

_"Hmm"_ says Jimmy thoughtfully.

_"BUT if I win, I will make Marina my bride and she will raise my children with me"_finishes Suicune.

_"BRIDE!?!? You kidding me!" _says Jimmy in suprise

_"I do not kid boy. I will give you 1 year to train your pathetic Typlosion"_says Suicune.

Suddenly he vanishes into thin air.

_"I don't believe this..." _says Jimmy.

_"Ty..." _says his Typlosion in a fainted voice.

_"Oh crap, let's get you to a poke center asap!_" says Jimmy.

Jimmy returns his Typlosion in his pokeball and runs to the poke center in the night....


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

_Six months had passed since that fateful day. For six months, Jimmy and his Typlosion spent their hard working days training around johto. His Typlosion was stronger than ever._

_Marina and Jimmy had been very close to each other. Marina struggled being around others because people would look at here funny and would be mean to her because she was pregnant with a pokemon (as rumors got out). So Marina spent her months at home and away from the public while Jimmy took care of her along with her mom and Professor Elm in New Bark Town._

_Jimmy was at Mount Silver training his Typlosion at a bunch of Graveler Pokemon in the caves._

"_Ok Typlosion, now use Fire Blast!"_ commanded Jimmy.

"_Typlosion!!!"_ yells the pokemon as huge flames comes out of Typlosion's mouth.

"_Graveler!!!"_ yells the pokemon as it was burned in the flames.

"_Graveler…"_Faints the pokemon.

"_Alright Typlosion! Nice job!"_ says Jimmy.

"_Typlosion"_ said the pokemon in happiness.

"_Beep, Beep, Beep" _buzzed Jimmy's poke'gear phone.

"_Whoa, I wonder who's calling me?"_ asks Jimmy, as he was petting his Typlosion.

"_Hello?"_ asks Jimmy as he picked up his poke'phone.

"_Jimmy, you must come quick! Marina's water just broke!"_ Professor Elm said.

"_Ok, I'll be there ASAP!"_ says Jimmy.

"_Click"_ as the poke'phone hung up.

"Ok Typlosion, let's head outta here!" says Jimmy.

"Typlosion!" nods the pokemon.

Jimmy and Typlosion run towards the exit of Mount Silver cave.

"_Man, being here, reminds me of that legendary Ash trainer I battled here 2 years ago…"_ says Jimmy in his thoughts as he was running.

Finally, the make it outside the cave.

"_Ok, we gotta get to New Bark ASAP!"_ says Jimmy.

"_PIDGEOT come out!"_ yells Jimmy as he tosses his pokeball out on the ground.

Suddenly, the ball bursts open and the huge bird of his comes out.

"_Pidgeot!"_ says the pokemon.

"_Pidgeot, use fly to take us home!"_ commanded Jimmy.

"_Pidgeot!"_ nodded the pokemon as he spread his wings down, so Jimmy and his Typlosion could get on it's back.

After getting on, they were ready to go.

"_Alright let's go!'_ says Jimmy.

"_Typlosion!"_ says the pokemon along with Jimmy.

They then take off in the air, flying to New Bark Town.

Meanwhile, Ecruteak City Burnt Tower…

Suicune had just returned from doing his spying on Marina. His brothers, Entei and Raikou, were waiting at the bottom of the burnt tower for his latest info.

"_The Prophecy will be soon fulfilled my brothers."_ Says Suicune.

"_The boy shall fail in beating me and Marina will be our bride"_ continued Suicune.

"_Excellent"_ says Entei.

"_Indeed. Then once we have the boy, down…"_says Raikou.

"_We shall bring the baby for activation to resurrect our god"_ finishes Entei.

"_So what it the latest of the girl Marina?"_ asks Raikou.

"_Marina's day of giving birth to my child is today"_ says Suicune.

"_In 6 months, Jimmy's time shall be up and we will duel"_ continues Suicune.

"_Good, just make sure your plan does not fail"_ says Entei.

"_Oh trust me, it will work my brothers. It will…"_ finishes Suicune as he heads outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Comment**

**It's been a year since I updated this fan-fic. I had at one point lost inspiration in Pokemon and abandoned this fan-fic. Throughout the whole year I kept getting emails and people asking me to finish this up. Well thanks to Black and White, I gained my inspiration back. Also, apologizes for any spelling errors I made in previous chapters. As for the Pokemon Forum I posted in my comment in chapter 4, that is no longer open, please instead, seek this one I created, which is 2011 new. PokePros[dot]forumotion[dot]net. Anyway, as you patiently waited for a year, I present you Chapter 5 and more to come!**

Chapter 5

Jimmy's Pidgeot was flying fast in the sky above the trees of Johto.

"_Just a little further and we'll reach home."_ Say Jimmy as they fly over to New Bark town.

"_Why must this happen? Why did Marina decide to keep it?"_ Thinks Jimmy as thoughts just pours through his head.

"_PIDGEOT!" _yells Pidgeot as it alerts Jimmy they are right below New Bark Town.

"_Awesome job Pidgeot!"_ says Jimmy as they lower down in front of Marina's house.

"_Pidgeot!"_ cheers the Pokémon as Jimmy return it in his Poke ball.

Jimmy then walks up to the door as he let himself in hastily.

"_Where's Marina!"_ shouts Jimmy in panic.

In the living room Professor Elm and Marina's Mother were both sitting in the kitchen table; both of them with worried expressions on their face.

"_Marina is upstairs in her room. Nurse Joy just finished delivering her baby…I can't even look at it myself."_ says Marina's mother teary eyed.

"_It is interesting and a shame at the same time. I never thought a breed of Pokémon and Human could happen. It's quite a discovery…"_ says Professor Elm in a low voice.

Jimmy then nodded and rushed up the stairs towards Marina's room. Jimmy then burst through the door into her room as Nurse Joy was taking her heart rate on her chest while Marina was resting on the bed. She was cradling her baby wrapped in snow white blankets.

"_Marina?"_ says Jimmy as he walked slowly towards her bedside. "Are you ok?" asks Jimmy.

"_I'm fine…" says Marina. "I'm just tired that's all…You know..from delivering birth and all?" _says Marina bluntly.

Jimmy nodded as he approached her next to her bed. Jimmy then peer down to see the baby's face in the blankets.

It was an adorable baby Suicune. It had blue/green curly hair same color as Marina's and its diamond shaped forehead was yellow similar to Marina's cap she wore. The strange mix of a Pokémon with human hair, looked pretty strange, but it looked 80% like that Pokémon monster, Suicune, thought Jimmy in his mind.

"_It's cute…"_ says Jimmy as he glances away from the baby and at the wall.

"_What's the matter Jimmy?"_ asks Marina in worry as she can tell he was bothered by it.

"_Nothing…It's just the fact keeping it was the thought. I mean…how could you keep a baby of a Pokémon that raped you? You should've had that abortion from start…"_ says Jimmy.

"_Well…It's mine Jimmy…I know I am only 17, but still, it's my child…I want to at least experience being a young mother for once as well…It's complicated but you'll understand if you were a me."_ Says Marina, while feeding her poke baby a bottle of milk.

"_I see…"_ says Jimmy while he steps towards her bedroom window gazing out.

"_Well, Suicune will pay. Father or not, he was never supposed to do that to you…Me and Typhlosion had been training for months preparing for our battle…"_ says Jimmy with his hands behind his back, looking at the window.

"_Marina…I love you…ever since we were best friend in kindergarten at Pokémon Academy, you were always there for me…Despite I acted like I was too cool for you, I still loved you all these years…"_ _continues Jimmy as he stares at the river of Route 26 across from New Bark town in the window._

"_And ever since we got our Pokémon from Elm…you picked Totodile and I picked Cyndaquil…We then went together for awhile taking over gym leaders and earning our badges together. And despite you stopped after your 3__rd__ badges to become a collector instead to fulfill your Pokedex, I kept on and you were always calling me and cheered me before I would go into a gym battle…Heh, even when I beaten the Elite Four, you came charging in Lance's room along with Oak and Mary just to hug and congratulate me…"_ rambles on Jimmy.

Jimmy then turns his head at Marina and smiles. _"So many memories Marina…I have so much feelings for you I had for a long time…too shy to tell you because you would think I am weak or something…But Suicune will pay for this. You don't deserve to go through this…"_ continues Jimmy as his face then frowned into a serious one.

"_I…I had no idea you felt that way Jimmy…"_ says Marina in a teary face, in a mixed emotion of shock, surprise and love towards Jimmy.

Jimmy then turns his back and looks back into the window. _"Of course not…well until now._" Says Jimmy.

"_I have another 6 months left before I am to challenge Suicune to battle…_

_I has said if I were to fail defeating him in a battle…he will make you his bride…"_ says Jimmy as him bow his head down in frustration.

"_B-bride? Seriously?"_ shouts Marina in shock.

"_Yes…I hate to say it but Suicune was dead serious about it…And it's up to me to stop him." _Says Jimmy.

"_Oh…." _Moans Marina as the thought of her kissing Suicune grosses her out so bad.

The baby then starts to groan and then cry.

"_Hush baby"_ says Marina as she rocks the baby in her arms and continues feeding the baby bottle of milk, as the baby hushes.

"_Well…Take care Marina…Please don't overwork yourself, get some good rest."_ Says Jimmy as he heads out the door.

"_Nurse Joy please make sure Marina is ok…"_ Jimmy asks to Nurse Joy as she was sitting quietly near the bed on a chair.

"_Yes, sir, will do Jimmy" _reported Nurse Joy.

Jimmy then walks out of the room and out of the house as he seeks out to do more training in the wild…

In the meanwhile on the roof of Marina's house, Suicune was resting on top as the sunset light beamed on his body in the breezy wind with his ribbons and cape flowing.

"_Hmph. We'll see if you'll defeat me, boy."_ Says Suicune smugly, as he watched Jimmy walk into the grass on route 29 heading out of New Bark Town.

"_My baby boy looks so beautiful…Marina will be my bride…"_ says Suicune.

"_Most of all…My baby boy will complete our resurrection of our beloved god."_ Continues Suicune.

"_And when we do…we Pokémon will take over Johto and will liberate our beings separate from Trainers."_

Suicune then got up and took a big leap into the trees of New Bark Town and heads away…


End file.
